Together
by Shadow3636
Summary: One-shot that takes place at the end of season 5. After Yang hands the relic over, everyone heads back to the villa to get some well needed rest. Yang's having a hard time clearing her mind of her mother and a certain black haired Faunus, she decides to head out to the rooftop for some fresh air. Slight Bmblb. Rated T for slight language. Better safe than sorry.


_**Summary:**_  
 _One-shot that takes place at the end of season 5. After Yang hands the relic over, everyone heads back to the villa to get some well needed rest. Yang's having a hard time clearing her mind of her mother and a certain black haired Faunus and goes out to the rooftop for some fresh air. Slight Bmblb. Rated T for slight language. Better safe than sorry._

 **A/N: Hey, so this is my first fanfic. For starters I'd like to say that reviews are encouraged but not required obviously, also please no flames. I got the idea to the fic after listening to 'All that matters' which is part of the volume 5 soundtrack if you didn't know that. Another great song by Jeff and Casey.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the music from it or anything else affiliated with it or Rooster Teeth.**

Yang isn't sure how long she had been laying there replaying that moment in her head. No not losing her arm, Oum knows she's relived that moment too many times. The thought currently plaguing her mind is her mother leaving her with the relic. Sure she gave her mother the option to leave or to take the relic but Yang didn't think her mother could care that little about her own daughter. She was hoping Raven would help them, join their cause... even if it meant joining Ozpin's war.

Clearly Yang was wrong. The only things Raven cares for is herself and her tribe. It hurt when Yang found out that Summer wasn't her mother, to discover that her real mother left shortly after she was born. To know that her real mother didn't care for her, didn't want her, but that didn't stop Yang from hoping. Hoping that it was all a misunderstanding. But over time something changed, she still wanted to meet her mother, but the hope that Raven would show any love for her, that hope diminished. So when she gave Raven the ultimatum, Yang wasn't expecting for it to hurt as much as it did.

Unknowingly at some point in the past few minutes Yang had sat up from where she was laying on the floor. She just stared at the wall. Shaking her head clear of her mother and the anger and sorrow she brought with her, she began to let her mind drift to other thoughts. Thoughts of a certain black haired Faunus.

As happy as she was to see Blake again, Yang was still very much displeased with her teammate and her choice to leave them. She gets Weiss leaving, her father forced her to go back home to Atlas. Something about needing the Heiress to his company to be 'safe' and in the public eye again. Yang even understands her sister Ruby leaving. She needed to help the others. But Blake... she doesn't understand why she left. Left without a goodbye. Without telling anyone she was leaving or even why. Didn't she know that her team needed her... that Yang needed her... at that time more than ever. Did she even stop to think what leaving them would do, what leaving her would do to Yangs mind.

Yang already felt useless with losing her arm. She couldn't figure out why her friend, her partner, would leave her after something like the events leading up to the fall of Beacon. Didn't Blake know that leaving a broken Yang would only lead to more stress, pain, and sorrow for the Blonde Brawler.

Yang's robotic hand clenches and unclenches, before forming a fist and going straight for the wall. Stopping mere centimeters from hitting the wall, where inevitably the drywall would have crumbled in on itself.

Pushing herself up all the way off the floor, Yang quietly heads for the door to leave the room that team RWBY is staying in for the night. Quickly but quietly she opens the door before closing it behind her with the same amount of care. She needs to get out of this stifling hot villa. She needs fresh air. Yang heads for the door that leads to the rooftop. Where she had had a conversation with Ruby and Weiss the other day.

Closing that door behind her, she walks over towards the edge of the rooftop, sitting down. Looking up at the night sky and Remnant's shattered moon, before looking down at her legs and going back into her thoughts.

Ruby may think that the four teammates being back together is all that matters, but it's not. This isn't Blake's first time up and leaving them without warning... running away when things got tough. Blake is going to need to earn back the trust she once had with Yang.

She doesn't understand why Blake would leave them. She thought the team made it clear that they need to work together. That they need to be there for each other. After Blake ran the first time, when they had discovered she was a Faunus, Yang thought things would be okay between them. She was wrong about that though. She was also wrong about Blake, she thought that she understood her. That she had her figured out. Oh how wrong she was. Her amber eyed friend was a little more complicated than originally thought to be.

Yang is brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by light foot steps towards her.

"I'll be back inside in a moment Ruby," Yang states without looking behind herself "I just need some fresh air."

"Mind if I join you?"

Yang freezes. That's not Ruby's voice. No, that's the voice of her feline Faunus friend. Looking over to her left she sees Blake.

"No, I don't mind at all, I was just about to leave." Yang replied a little icier than intended.

Standing up and turning on her heels Yang heads for the door before being stopped by a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Yang... did I do something that's bothering you?" Blake asks with a little bit of worry in her voice. "You've been sending me cold glares since we defeated the White Fang."

Yang turns back around to face the cat eared girl. Responding with resentment and sarcasm. "I don't know, you tell me! You leave once again without a warning... Without reason!"  
"Yang... I'm s-"  
"YOU LEFT ME! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE." Her eyes shift to red.  
"I-"  
"Do you know what it was like for me?! I lost my arm before blacking out and the next thing I know is No One knows where the Hell you are." Poking and shoving Blake each time she says you.  
"I'm Sorry Yang. I had to leave."  
"You Had To" annunciating each word as well as giving her another hard shove.  
"YES! I had to. To protect you and the others from Adam"  
"That's a load of Ursa Shit and you know it!"  
"... I- I, you're right. *sigh* I shouldn't have ran. You lost your arm because of me, but you shouldn't have intervened."

Yang's at a lose for words for a moment. If she hadn't of stepped in Adam would have killed Blake. Yeah she lost her arm, but her arm is better to lose than a friend.

"Shouldn't have intervened! Are you crazy, if I hadn't of stepped in he would have killed you, no if's and's or but's about it. He was out for blood."  
"Yeah but you lost your arm because of me. Because of ME Yang!"  
"If I could do it again I would, an arm is nothing compared to the life of a friend. I... I'm not mad at you because I lost my arm, I'm mad because you left us. You left ME." Tears begin to fall from her now violet eyes. "You left me when I needed you most. When I needed a friend, to support me and help me through this." Motioning to her cybernetic arm. "A friend to help me pick myself up and put all my shit back together."  
"I'm so sorry Yang, I thought you wouldn't want to see me. I thought you'd blame me for what happened."  
"How could I blame you." She laughs "I chose to run to you knowing very well that I was running into danger."

Yang grabs the lithe Faunus in a tight embrace of gold and black hair. Both girls glad to be on better terms with the other. Tears stop falling from both parties. Separating from the hug Yang looks Blake in the eyes with a smile. "I'd appreciate it if you'd quit running from us." "Sorry about that. I was talking to Sun about that. I used to run away from my problems. 'Used to' being the key phrase, I'm not going to run anymore."  
"Good, we're going to need to work as a team from here on out if we're going to stop Salem. That means not just in combat but with communication and with any problems we've got."

"Agreed." Blake adds before give Yang another hug, whispering into Yang's ear. "I think you should take your own advice."

Yang pulls away looking at the other girl questioningly. "Huh. What do you mean."  
"I heard you shifting around in bed earlier. Something was clearly bothering you."  
"I'm fine, it was just about you leaving, that's all."  
"Yang I have almost perfect hearing," she points to her cat ears "you were mumbling something along the lines of 'how could she not care about her daughter.'"

Yang looks down at her feet before letting out a long sigh. "Its nothing." "Yang, please" Blake pleads using her hand to grab Yang's chin and tilt her head up so their looking into each other's eyes. "let me help you. You said it yourself 'we need to work as a team' including with 'any problems we got'. What's bothering you?" She looks into Yang's purple eyes pleadingly.

"Fine... It's my mother. She just let me take the relic. She knew it would bring trouble to the owner. She values her own life as well as the lives of her tribe over her own daughter's." Tears begin to fall, albeit faster this time. "She would rather cower and hide than help and protect her own flesh and blood. She... she doesn't love or care for me. H- how could she..." She trails off, breaking down into full on sobs now, tears falling even faster.

Blake knew Yang had issues with her mom, but not this bad. She's never seen Yang this way. So sensitive and vulnerable. She's usually all smiles and puns. Always caring for others. Even when she was shedding tears a few minutes ago during their argument it was nothing compared to this. She knows she needs to help her partner out. Yang's had her back sense the beginning of their school year at beacon. Since they landed and looked into each other's eyes knowing that that meant they were partners and they needed to have each other's backs. Yang's had hers, now it's time for her to help Yang in something other than in battle. Sitting down by the edge of the roof she motions for Yang to do the same and sit to her right. Once Yang's sitting Blake puts her arm around the golden brawler and pulls her close, comforting her.

"She doesn't know what she's missing out on. You're an amazing girl, fighter, friend and sister." Rubbing Yang's back soothingly she continues. "She made a big mistake leaving you when you were born and an even bigger mistake leaving you a second time... I know I did when I left you." She whispered the last part to herself, blushing. Despite it being said to herself Yang heard it as well, her face the same shade of pink. "Thanks." Yang whispers back just loud enough for the other girl to hear. They continue to sit there in silence in the calm, cool night air. They sit there for a good time in each other's embrace, looking up at the starry night sky as the shattered moon watches from above.

 **A/N: Hey, hoped you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes. If you enjoyed/liked it feel free to leave a review. Reminder no flames please. I wrote this to see how I feel about writing a FF as well as in hopes that it'd be an enjoyable light Bmblb pairing to read. Feel free to look at their relationship either way, friends or lovers, tried to leave that up to you. Constructive criticism is greatly accepted as well as complements of the story. Been a while since I've read any Bmblb pairing so if you have any favorite reads leave the name in the review. Looking for a good Bmblb/ RWBY fic to read. Thanks for reading and if you leave a review.**


End file.
